Helel
Helel is the first Angel ever created, he is also the first Seraph, the leader of the Watchers and the last thing corrupted by The Beast as well as the first thing created by God . He is the current owner of the Divine Tablets and of the Darkness Stone, he is also the second and current King of Hell . Biography At the first At the first, there was nothing but God and his brothers, one day, God wanted to create, this only thought made Helel appears . God later create the six other Seraphims and few afters the seven Archangels and the original Masters of Purgatory . First Battle The Beast, one of the very few older brothers of God, attacked the creation and was defeated by his younger brother and his creations, The Beast was, after his defeat, sealed in Helel . The Other Creations When God creates the younger angels, Helel was happy, when God creates the Masters of Purgatory, the first angel started to be dissapointed by creation, it was one of the few flaws The Beast used against him . When God creates humans and asked to angels to bow down, Helel, totally corrupted by The Beast, refused and rebels against God . The First Heaven Civil War Helel was helped by some angels, especially Mephistopheles, his future right-arm . The leader of the angels who fought him was his younger brother, Michael . Despite him being the oldest and strongest angel in all existence, Helel was defeated thanks to God . He loses a feather which was used, later, to create Tabris . Sealing He was trapped in a Prison which will be later known as Hell . He became the King of Hell and makes Abdiel, his most trusted lieutnant, his right-arm . Personnality Helel is ruthless, very manipulative, prideful and arrogant due to the corruption by The Beast and, befores that, to his status as the strongest Seraph . He hates humans seeing them repulsive, sinful and unworthy of God's love, he, despite being the Creator of all demonkind, sees demons just a little better than humans because the demons have an excuse to commit crimes, they're demons . He can be truly kind, especially with his Angels' First Group fellow angels and is extremely kind and confident towards the angels who followed him, especially Abdiel . He considers the Weaker Gods very good, seeing them as one of the most perfect things in universe, he very likes, among them, Ahriman, Bile and Surt . He, despite his rebellion, still likes his father and his oncles, even The Beast . Powers * High-Tier Nigh Omnipotence : Helel, due to being a Seraph, is very powerfull and is surpassed only by the Primordial Beings and Khahrahk ** Light Embodiment : Due to him being the Light Bringer, Helel is an incarnation of Light even if Helel is a far less important and powerfull incarnation than God . *** Photokinesis : Helel is able to generate, manipulate and shape light at will, being able to create swords and spheres of light with only his thought . *** Purification : Helel is, despite being the Devil, able to purify demons for them rebecoming their former specie . *** Healing : Helel is able to even repair angel wings . ** Angel Physiology : Helel is the first angel . *** Seraph Physiology : Helel is the first seraph . **** Super Strength : Helel is the strongest angel in all existence as well as an entity almost at the power level of the Primordial Beings, he is, however, still weaker than them and The Beast, even sealed and almost powerless, success to manipulate and corrupt him very quickly . **** Flight : Helel have big wings, Mephistopheles describes them as the most magnificent things he ever see, Helel's wings are made of solidified photons he can make dissapear and reappear at will . **** Super Speed : Helel can move extremely fast, he flys faster than he walks . **** Super Stamina : Helel needn't breath, eat or drink, he also don't tire . **** Immortality : Helel lives before even the actual Universe, he can't get old or being sick of any ways . ** Conversion : Helel is able to convert humans into demons . ** Power Absorbtion : Helel can absorb power from other power sources, he can even absorb the Primordial Stones power and the only reason he didn't absorb the Darkness Stone is the fact he fears The Beast can retake his full power . ** Magic : Helel was, prior to the rebellion, the most powerfull light magician in Heaven except God, he has extremelly powerfull spells of light, due to him being the First of the Fallen, he also learns dark magic even if he is less powerfull in this domain due to him being an entity of Light . ** Teleportation : He can teleport himself and others to any places he went before . Weaknesses Beings * Primordial Beings : The Primordial Beings can easily kill him . ** The Beast : Due to The Beast being an entity of Chaos and Darkness, Helel is less powerfull on him than other Primordial Beings . * Abominations : The Abominations can kill him with relative ease . * Seraphims : Even if they have to be all against him to kill him, Helel is still vulnerable to his younger siblings . * Eternal Living Ones : The First Weaker Deities can kill him . * Lords of Dooms : The Lords of Dooms can kill him with difficulties, Tathamet, in particular, is even slightly stronger than him . * Archangels : They can heavily hurt Helel . * Weaker Deities : Some Weaker Deities, like Tartarus or Bile, can heavily hurt Helel . * Souls Empowered Nachiel : When Nachiel, the second Seraph, absorbs fifty billions of souls, he become, but only a very little bit, stronger than Helel and, so, can kill him with extreme difficulties . Weapons * [[Holy Sword of God|''Personnal]]' Weapons of Primordial Beings' : They can kill Helel because the Personnal Weapons of Primordial Beings are able to kill temporarely even a Primordial Being . * 'Helel's Sword' : Helel can be killed by his own Seraphim Sword but he is resistant to his sword and only a hit on a vital organ can kill him . Other * 'His Pride''' : Helel is subject to the Pride of The Beast, a curse which increases his, already very high, pride, he can be too arrogant and understimates stronger opponents, he had even understimated the Anti-Matter himself and praticaly be killed by the Primordial Being . Trivia His name means "The Light Bringer", its latin version is Lucifer (Lux : Light, Cifer : Bringer) . One of his numerous names is Samael who is, ironnicaly, the first Archdemon and one of his archenemies. Helel was the favorite of God and was his successor . Helel is the only one, apart from the Primordial Beings themselves, to see every Primordial Beings, he sees God when he born, sees Life, Matter, Death and The Beast during the Primordial Fight, Time and Space few after his Confination in Hell and Anti-Matter when the Primordial Being walked on Earth Category:Seraphims Category:Angels Category:Strongests of Specie